


The Best Is Yet To Come

by zamngeal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamngeal/pseuds/zamngeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carick Christmas AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Is Yet To Come

Carol Peletier loved Christmas. She loved the smell of the cookies in the oven, the candles, and the pines. She loved the decorations, the Christmas tree, the fire burning in the chimney. She loved the general mood; people were kind and forgiving and much more likely to help others during this time of the year.

This year it was a little different – but better - for her. She recently divorced her husband Ed after years of enduring his drunken, violent behavior and yes, she felt happy and finally free. Her daughter – Sophia – too… it was obvious how much she suffered under her father but during the last weeks she laughed more and was much more welcoming in general. Carol agreed to celebrate Christmas in Atlanta with some friends but had to go back to her old house to get the last few boxes ofher belongings. She was happy that Rick Grimes – local Sheriff and good friend of hers – decided to accompany her, in case Ed would be… well… himself, a drunk, violent asshole about this break up.

Luckily her future ex-husband wasn’t home, so they could just take everything that belonged to her without any stress. It was a huge relief to her because as much as she knew that Rick could and would defend her any time it was much needed that at least this part of their break up went through peacefully.

“Sophia and Carl really seem to get along”, Rick smiled as he put some of her dishes carefully into a box, avoiding eye contact.

“They do”, Carol agreed. “I’m thankful she found a friend in Carl. She doesn’t really have any friends at school.  
”It was sadly true. Due to her father’s constant violence and taunting she was a shy, self conscious girl that didn’t trust people easily. Luckily she quickly seemed to warm up quickly to Ricks son Carl. He was sweet boy – very understanding and mature for his age. Maybe Sophia could relate to him in a way; two years ago Carl’s mother Lori died, she lost the fight to cancer. Both had gone through things no child should have to. Carol couldn’t help but feel guilty; it was her fault that Sophia had to endure her father all of the years. She could have just left him but she always believed his lies.

I can and will change Carol, I love you. He couldn’t and didn’t and by now she understood that what he loved wasn’t her but the control he had about her. Not anymore. A hand being careful put on her shoulder shook her out of the thoughts that kept hunting her for days now. A pair of worried, ice blue eyes watched her worriedly and she quickly cleared her thought.

“Sorry, I just-“ She didn’t know what to say really but he understood anyways. As a cop he must have experience in such situations and when she broke up with Ed, he was the first person she went to. Asked for help, for protection. She will never forget his reaction, when she told him.

“It is over with him, Rick. I want the divorce and this time for real. I have enough.” She saw something like pride shimmering in his eyes and it made her feel… stronger. She didn’t think of herself as a strong person. Which strong person would endure such a husband just because she was thinking that she would never get another man? She didn’t want to feel lonely so she just accepted him the way he was. Almost made excuses for him and also herself.

“I think we got everything, don’t we?” It was again Ricks voice that interrupted her thoughts. Studying the boxes and rooms she nodded; the most important things were packed. Everything else could and should be replaced. She needed a new start. Too much of the things in this house reminded her of bad times.

–

The drive back to Atlanta was rough. It started snowing – harmless at first, but by now it had developed into a real snowstorm – and the cars on the highway were barely moving by now and it was only a matter of time until they would stop moving completely. Rick was already on the phone with Glenn, explaining the situation and telling him they might be late. She heard him laugh, saw him blush slightly and she couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, sending him a questioning gaze.

“We’ll be alright, man. See you guys later.”

The phone was put back in into his front left pocket and for a moment the only thing that broke the silence was the radio, quietly playing the song “Baby it’s cold outside”. How fitting, she thought and sighed, as the car came to stand still. That was to be expected.

“Now we can only wait, I guess.”

“I’m sure the storm will be over soon”, Rick nodded and then added playfully: “For now it is only us two, we might as well enjoy our time a bit.

”Despite knowing that he was only joking, she couldn’t help but blush. Rick and her had been friends since years and that was all. Still… since she broke up with Ed a while ago – no, even before – things started to be… tense between them. Not in a bad way; they rarely fought. More in a “I want to kiss you” way and that, at times, had started to freak her out.

“What do you have in mind then?”, she replied with a small smile. She decided that she didn’t care if he was just playing around or not; all of her life she always took the easy way out. She never risked anything. No guts, no glory. By now she was aware of the fact that she was a strong woman and at least in this matter she wouldn’t be a coward and back out.Rick smiled back and titled his head a bit – something, she’s seen him doing a lot – and gently placed his hand on hers. It was pleasantly warm and soft. He squeezed her hand carefully, as if he was scared to hurt her.

“I enjoy spending time with you, Carol. Even when we’re stuck in a snowstorm.”

She squeezed back, leaning forward and pressing a brief kiss on his stubbly cheek. She was nervous but this felt good and right. Of course, they didn’t overstep a line but that might come soon. For the first time since a while she had a good feeling about the future and it was also involving Rick.Maybe the best was yet to come.


End file.
